Tears Forgotten
by OhBrother
Summary: your typical SessKag... InuYasha Kikyo crap, Kagome cries, she's found by everybody's favorite taiyoukai. yeah the basics. so go on. read it. you know you want to...


**Tears Forgotten**

_Disclaimer: I'm suing!! Why? Because I don't own InuYasha! _

She was silent that night. She had wandered away from camp.

Kagome stood on a small hill overlooking a village. InuYasha was with Kikyo again. It hurt, it hurt like hell go know that in InuYasha's eyes all she would ever be was a reincarnation of his first love.

The first few times she had cried, now she found there was no room for tears. She only had room for acceptance now; at least she hoped she did. If she couldn't she knew she would explode. InuYasha was her friend and she believed he deserved to be happy in whatever way possible. If he found happiness in the undead arms of the priestess Kikyo, so be it.

She felt a presence behind her. She turned and gold met brown.

InuYasha's half-brother stood before her silently. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes did. They shimmered with life as he watched her.

"He is not worthy of your sorrow, miko." Sesshomaru spoke.

It had not startled her as she thought it might have. He hardly ever directly addressed her.

Her eyes flickered in pain as her gaze fell to the ground.

Silent tears rolled like rain down her cheeks despite her best effort to keep them back.

Then he was in front of her, inches away. Her breath caught in her throat at his close proximity as he brought one clawed hand up, took her chin in his hand gently, and lifted it to meek her eyes.

"The hanyou is a fool for choosing a dead bitch over you. **(a/n: I've always wanted to call Kikyo that! ) **He is not worth your tears." While he said this he looked deep into her eyes. She saw brutal honesty in his gaze as well as… pain? He felt pain because _she_ was hurt?

He brought his clawed hand up slowly and gave her cheek a gentle caress. Her eyes fluttered closed and unshed tears seeped out of the closed lids of her eyes.

She felt him trace her profile with his claws, his feather light touch moving over her face in a gentle, soothing rhythm. Then he came to her lips.

His nimble fingers brushed her lips almost hesitantly; how the strong Lord Sesshomaru could be hesitant she didn't know. Kagome opened her brown eyes slowly and met his gold.

His gaze was not harsh or cold as she had seen many a time. No, it seemed as if his once icy golden stare had turned into a warm, inviting honey color. She had never seen him like this before and she couldn't help but marvel at the miraculous change in him. She was locked in his eyes, drowning in them… and he in hers.

Never breaking eye contact he rested his forehead on hers. Her face was overrun with tearstains but in his eyes she could never be more beautiful.

"Kagome…" he whispered fiercely. He spoke her true name for the first time. Not miko or wench, Kagome, her name. Yet he made it sound like so much more, her heart skipped a beat.

And he could resist no longer, nor did he want to. He captured her lips in a searing kiss filled with passion and pent-up longing. It was like a dam had finally broken and everything came pouring out. In that one kiss he managed to tell her everything she would ever need to know: she was loved.

Kagome responded with desperation; she clung to him trembling. He put his arms around her and held her closer.

For once in his life Sesshomaru felt something akin to liking towards his half-brother. He had led Sesshomaru to the lovely creature who stood in his embrace. And then InuYasha had let her go and Sesshomaru had been there to catch her.

For her part, Kagome's mind had drifted far away from the subject of InuYasha and more towards the taiyoukai she was kissing. She could not believe he felt for her in such a way. Yet she was glad and she realized that it was true that she might not feel as strongly as he did then, but she could given time.

And as Kagome stood on the hill with her newfound love her sorrow was abandon. Pain was not something she needed; she had all she needed with her. While she stood there her fears and pain left her, as well as any love more than friendship she had ever felt for InuYasha. Now they could both be happy. And Kagome continued kissing Sesshomaru, her tears forgotten.

**END**

**a/n: This was quite the typical plot but I just had to write it and get it out of my system. I quite like this story but I want to know… did YOU like it? The only way for you to tell me is to review!! **


End file.
